forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiaena M. Vergilianus
Appearance Shiaena stands tall at five feet and nine inches. She has a slightly curvy body shape, and a fair light beige skin tone. Her black hair has a loose curl to it, usually reaching down to her mid-lower back as she likes to keep it long, preferring for her banks to loosely cover her red eye. She is usually seen wearing her normal business attire of a dark blue skirt and jacket with gold buttons, lavender gloves, a white shirt with a dark blue bow at the collar. Her stockings change at times from a modest nude or plain dark blue, to a pop-of-color bright blue with snowflakes, and lavender low-heeled shoes for practicality as she walks quite a bit. Shiaena has black ears and a singular tail, all of which with white fluffy tips. Shiaena prefers to cover her body as much as possible, but given the times that she has to show some skin, as in a shorter sleeved shirt or even a swimsuit, some of her tattoos or scars will be revealed. She makes sure to at least keep her torso covered, so most of the time it'll only be her legs, arms or shoulders showing. The most notable, and only tattoos she has at the moment is a tattoo of Echo's mark on her upper stomach, and a tattoo of Espada, her saber toothed tiger companion, on her bicep. Personality and Interests Shiaena is a shy, cautious individual. However, she is always eager to learn and explore. While she's wary of strangers, she gives them the time to earn her trust, so ong as they accept her boundaries. As her physical strength is not the greatest, and she is still training her abilities, her self-esteem regarding her abilities are rather low. Due to this, she cuts herself short quite often. She is highly dependent toward Echo, always trying her best to keep her spot next to him whenever he's present, looking for his approval, etc. Whenever he is not present, she attempts to be slightly more experimental regarding using her skills. However, when he is present, she holds back, becoming more hesitant while increasing her clingy behavior toward her Lord. Gear Cath Palug Glacius Shia's custom made Coperture Anti-Freak Revolver. Cath Palug is a long barrel with a sharp curve at the very end giving her the ability to not only fire the heavy duty custom rounds at quick speeds but at need be hook the weapon, using the curved weapon at the end to slice through her weapon much like a long claw considering she is unable to use claws naturally thanks to her nature as a Nekomimi. Coperture Mantel, Glacier Ring Known as the Coperture Ice Ring, this is an SS ranked Ice Ring which she keeps on her at all times. The ring is a light sand color, shaped like a traditional family ring with a large cockleshell shaped shield at the top. Within this cockleshell is a light blue crystal used to encase a near snow blue stone shaped like a crown. When activated it allows her to pull the full natural power of the Ice Flame freely. Coperture Ice Box Espada The first of the Coperture Ice Boxes, Espada is the lead of the pair. She appears as a large saber tooth tiger with gray and white fur mixed with dark gray splotches across her body. When ready for combat each of these color splotches act as the main spot where the Ice Flames burn from her body aside from the top of her body where they appear as something of a crown. She is a rather proud creature, standing tall above the others even in cases where she is outmatched or outclassed. Aside from the power of the Ice Flame which she commands, it is through her that Spiritual Evolution is possible advancing the ability of items and even forming the armor the Coperture are known for, as long as she is with her partner. Coperture Ice Box Ggantesco Second of the Coperture Ice Boxes, Ggantesco is the secondary of the pair. Appearing as a woolly mammoth, often appearing in a much smaller form than what most would expect. He has long brown to gray fur which mats down over his body making him appear much more full and cushioned than one would expect. When in battle Ice Flames cover his tusks making them appear to be massive axe like weapons than what they actually are. Aside from using the power of Ice Flame naturally, it is through him that Spiritual Evolution is possible, advancing the ability of items and with Espada forming the armor that the Coperture are known for. Abilities Species Abilities Mata Form Like all of her kind, she is not a full born Yokai but instead what most consider to be a bastard species born from the constant mix of Human and Yokai blood. Within her is the dormant powers and abilities of her full Yokai blood, unlike most she can not reach a Kami or Kaiju state but instead bring forth her ancestral power, transforming herself into the traditional form of her pure-blooded kind and gaining all of their abilities for a few moments at a time. Learned Abilities Inherited Abilities Coperture Ice Inheritances Thanks to her relation to the Coperture Guardians and being distantly related to the Coperture Ice Guardian Lineage, she has the ability to call upon the Coperture Ice Inheritances. She is able to pull from the weapons and abilities of those who have managed to create such a powerful inheritance from the others, only able to call forth one at a time; though she is able to call it to it's full power. History Shiaena was born and raised in Romania, in a cozy seaside home with her parents, and older and younger brother. Her family was quite old-fashioned and engrossed in their traditions, slightly straying from the norms of society. While her siblings went to school, Shiaena was mainly home-schooled and taught how to take care of the household, while her brothers learned how to work hard to earn their keep. It was a difficult life to live at times, but it was the lifestyle the young Nekomimis grew up knowing best. In February of 2006, Shiaena and her siblings had finished their household chores with the help of their parents and were comfortably resting in their beds to get ready for the early duties on the following day. But as a group of riled up and slightly inebriated males were walking along the seaside at the darkest hour of the night, things took a turn for the worst. The males found it exciting to break into the house to steal valuables, only to find their hands tarnished with the blood of Shiaena's parents and older, teenage brother. They found something else of value that night, two young Nekomimi children, a female at the ripe age of 8 and a male at the adorable age of 6, and they knew exactly how they would make a great deal of money out of this. Thus begun the worst part of Shiaena's life, as she was sold under the table, finding her and her brother in the slave market, though they were quickly separated. At first, she was used more for eye candy, a household maid or simply entertainment, right up until she hit puberty at age 9. That day, she was branded on her stomach with a serial number of "31-B17", categorizing her for her purpose so they wouldn't mix her with the other goods. Her price rose significantly with that, and she was sold off for much harsher purposes. Each month she had a new master to please, she was trained, grew habits that no child at her age should have had to learn. As days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, scars on her body started to increase, making her damaged goods and causing her price to lower more and more. Therefore, rather than higher end patrons, she started getting more lower end, disgusting patrons. She became numb to the pain, learning to act like a grown woman before she hit the label of "teenager", seeing her days as a blur of torture. It was at 12 that Coperture made their way into that day's slave auction, featuring Shiaena and just a few dozen other slaves, most in their mid or late teens, only a select few were as young, if not younger than Shiaena. They all waited patiently, chained and shackled, most were naked and shivering while slaves were being shown and being sold one by one on stage. Suddenly, the area was filled with tear gas, and the sound of gunshots made most of the slaves cower and scream. The team was nearly a blur of movement, at least in the eyes of the dazed and confused Shiaena, mowing down buyers, sellers and spectators alike, all while a part of the team would unchain or open the cages of the other slaves. While the other slaves were allowed to run off to safety, or some were coaxed into calmness until they were able to get more help, Shiaena was scooped up by a teenage Echo. She was a mission-gone-wrong, supposed to be saved on that cold February night in 2006, but he was much too late. The years to follow was tough, Shiaena couldn't mentally grasp the concept of being in a home for longer than a month. She couldn't understand that any wrong doing wouldn't be followed up with a cut, stab, whip, slap or worse. Her habits and training took years to die down as she was gradually reconditioned, her memories sealed away in the back of her brain to prevent her from breaking apart again at any given moment. Through all this, she grew attached to Echo as he was there even during those nights where all she could do was scream, cry and beg. Now nearly inseparable to him, she became his secretary along with the ice guardian of Coperture. A position she's proud about, despite still having much to learn about her own skills. Now, whenever given the chance, she will cover up some of her scars with a tattoo that represents a fond moment in her new life. One of the first ever tattoos she got was on the scar of her branding, covered up with Echo's mark, without his approval thanks to the same smith woman who made her gun. He has yet to find out about it. Naming Her full name is Shiaena Mancinus Vergilianus. Shiaena is actually two names put together. Shia (Shee-ah), meaning "Praise God", as her parents were rather religous, and Rena (Ree-nah) without the R, the name of her deceased grandmother of her mother's side, meaning "Melody". Mancinus being the name of her grandfather of her father's side. Trivia Category:Non-Human Characters Category:The Coperture